


Una taza de café y una pizca de amor

by Choi_Lee



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Smut, TaeHo - Freeform, ficktober, versatile
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Lee/pseuds/Choi_Lee
Summary: Flufftober 2020🌻 Serie de drabbles.🌻 2Min/TaeHo.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 1





	1. Coffee shop AU

El olor a café recién hecho golpeó contra su nariz llenándolo de goce. Cerró la puerta tras suyo adentrándose al local indie, _The Killers_ sonaba en todo el lugar manteniendo la fachada tranquila de la cafetería urbana con ese toque bohemio. Revisó el interior encontrándose con pocas mesas vacías. Las personas sentadas en su mayoría se encontraban con sus laptops sobre la mesa, este sin duda era un lugar tranquilo para trabajar, estudiar o simplemente pasar un buen rato.

MinHo se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba el chico bonito de cabellos castaños y ojos claros. El gafete decía TaeMin. Saber el nombre del joven en cuestión era gratificante, sobre todo porque el chico no sabía el nombre de MinHo, y aquello le daba una clase de poder que no podía explicar.

Cuando la persona delante de él realizó su pedido y le dejó el pase, MinHo se acercó a la caja. TaeMin se encontraba tecleando la pantalla táctil en concentración, cuando levantó la vista y se encontraron cara a cara, algo en la mirada del joven brilló. No era la primera vez que veía ese característico brillo en los ojos marrones. Y MinHo no era estúpido, sabía que entre ellos había una atracción innegable.

— TaeMin, buenas tardes.

El chico le sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. MinHo quedó fascinado con aquellos pómulos elevados, y como esos generosos labios se estiraban brindándole la sonrisa más deslumbrante que alguna vez le haya dado alguien. MinHo carraspeo sintiendo la sacudida de excitación. Dios, él era un hombre adulto, pero este chico le hacía algo a su cuerpo que reaccionaba por sí solo.

— Uhm, buenas tardes señor ¿lo mismo de siempre?

— Hoy me gustaría probar algo diferente.

Los labios de TaeMin formaron una pequeña "o" tal vez sorprendido, MinHo era de los que pedían todos los días lo mismo. Era una clase de hombre de rutina, pero aquella tarde al entrar a la cafetería y notar al chico en la caja con su uniforme característico y aquella boina que enmarcaba su pequeño rostro decidió que debía ser valiente y hacer el primer movimiento.

— ¿Qué le gustaría probar entonces?

— ¿Qué me recomiendas?

— Bueno... tenemos un nuevo producto. El frappe de matcha.

— ¿Eso qué es?

Frunció el ceño leyendo el panfleto al costado de la barra que señalaba TaeMin, era demasiado verde y tal vez demasiado novedoso para un hombre tan simple como él.

— ¿Básicamente? Té verde helado.

— ¿Es bueno?

— Uh, a mí me gusta.

— Bien, entonces llevaré eso.

TaeMin tecleo con su pequeño dedo la pantalla táctil, le preguntó si deseaba algo más. MinHo quería decir algo como: a ti. Pero al parecer no era un hombre lo suficiente valiente. Y lo más probable era que no hiciera ningún movimiento con TaeMin. Suspiró pasando el efectivo exacto, TaeMin le dio el comprobante de compra y le sonrió agradeciéndole el cambio. Luego cuando fue a la barra siguiente a esperar que le entregaran la cosa verde, se sorprendió al ver a TaeMin darse la vuelta para hablar en un susurro con su compañera. La chica, alta y pálida le dio una mirada. Luego ella reprimió una sonrisa, TaeMin giró los ojos encogiéndose de hombros. No era la primera vez que TaeMin preparaba su pedido, pero si la primera vez que dejaba su puesto para prepararlo personalmente. A MinHo le recorrió una satisfacción que no pudo explicar.

Al poco tiempo, TaeMin le entregó un vaso transparente con exceso de verde y una servilleta.

— Espero te anime a más cosas nuevas.

MinHo lo miró descolocado al escuchar las palabras que salieron de esos labios con los que fantaseaba, con un asentimiento de cabeza devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la cafetería sorbiendo lo que era un frappe de matcha. Abrió la servilleta para limpiarse los labios y con un marcador negro estaba impreso un número de teléfono. Detuvo los pasos en el medio de la calle observando los números en negro.

_"Espero te anime a más cosas nuevas."_

Recordó las palabras de TaeMin y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Lo sabía, estaba listo para cosas nuevas. 


	2. First Meeting

Parado frente el espejo TaeMin inspeccionó su traje a medida, abrochó el botón del saco pasando cuidadosamente la mano sobre la tela. Él realmente estaba nervioso, esta noche tendría su primera cita con MinHo. En realidad no era una cita como tal -o sí- tener citas en el ámbito laboral de ellos era complicado. MinHo era un actor de cine reconocido y TaeMin un cantante a nivel mundial. Ambos eran hombres homosexuales, y no importaba que tan avanzada se encontraba Corea con respecto a la comunidad LGBTQ+. Aún era tabú entre los famosos mostrarse tal y como eran, ellos estaban bajo un escrutinio diariamente que les imposibilitaba ser tal cual eran al ojo público.

TaeMin lo entendía, ellos mostraban una imagen que debía ser siempre correcta. Pero si le preguntabas, algunas veces quería desaparecer por tan solo una hora, ser una persona común y corriente sin un millón de seguidores que le medían los pasos por cualquier cosa que hiciera. Pero tampoco se quejaba demasiado, amaba su trabajo, su carrera y todo lo que ellos atribuía a su vida. La parte de esconder, eso era lo tediosos. Echándose un último vistazo al espejo, repaso los dedos por su cabello azabache rebuscando sus pertenecías, como llave, identificación, dinero, etc.

Durante el viaje al restaurante, tamborileo los dedos sobre el volante del auto. MinHo había reservado una mesa en un exclusivo restaurante de la ciudad, él aseguraba que tendrían una velada privada. TaeMin no preguntó, pero supo que una velada reservada había costado varios miles de wones, sabía que si reprochaba algo MinHo se enojaría. Y en todo caso TaeMin no quería hacerlo, sabía que tanto él como MinHo solo trataban de tener momentos como cualquier pareja normal donde una vez a la semana salían a cenar a algún lindo restaurante por el simple hecho de pasar unos momentos juntos.

Tenía indicaciones de parte de su novio estrella, el pensamiento le hizo sonríe. TaeMin estaba enamorado del hombre. Demasiado. Ascendiendo por la rampa del garaje del restaurante, TaeMin fue dirijo por un joven que apenas lo miró, pero que lo saludo con demasiado protocolo y fue a un ascensor que paró en el piso dos. El restaurante al parecer tenía una zona exclusiva para este tipo de cenas. TaeMin pensó que ellos no eran los únicos que solicitaban aquel servicio.

Cuando las puertas del piso se abrieron, fue recibido por una sala oscura que se encontraba iluminada por tenues luces. El joven que lo acompañó todo el viaje lo despidió, TaeMin se pasó la mano por la solapa del saco negro de vestir, por alguna razón estaba malditamente nervioso. Toda la situación parecía sacada de alguna película, con el pensamiento en mente recorrió el pasillo iluminado hasta una habitación. Instintivamente sonrió al ver a la figura sentada en la mesa. Sus pasos resonaban en el brillante mármol, y MinHo se percató de aquello ya que se paró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los fuertes brazos de su novio secreto lo rodearon, y aquellos labios que había extrañado por más de un mes se estamparon con los suyos en un acalorado beso.

Un mes lleno de trabajo y estando en gira por todo Japón era demasiado tiempo sin este hombre maravillosos que ahora lo abrazaba. Ambos se dijeron cuanto se habían extrañado y TaeMin se ocultó en el cuello de MinHo respirando la colonia varonil que traía puesta esa noche.

La relación que llevaban era complicada, no porque ellos lo quisiera. Era complicado al ojo público, pero mientras estuviera con MinHo exactamente así, rodeado en sus brazos, haría lo posible para perdurar.

Por el momento, disfrutaría de esta primera cita. Con el tiempo, juntos solucionarían los otros inconvenientes. 


	3. College/University Au

Iba deprisa por los pasillos de la universidad, MinHo llegaba tarde al examen del profesor Lee. Maldijo internamente por ser tan descuidado al no haber colocado la alarma del celular, pero se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde y de un momento a otro que no recordaba con exactitud se quedó dormido en la mesa de la sala. Gimió con cansancio parado frente a la puerta del aula, aún se encontraba medio dormido. Su cabeza no se encontraba funcionando del todo. Apenas despertó y reviso la hora, saltó vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz, se calzó los pies y con la mochila en mano salió disparado por el campus. Tenía suerte que vivía en el complejo estudiantil, porque si debía viajar desde el hogar de sus padres a la universidad, él estaría completamente descalificado, por no decir que se enfrentaría al enojo del profesor.

Como pudo se arregló la remera arruga repasando los dedos por la maraña de cabellos desordenados. Seguramente apestaba, qué más daba, tenía un examen importante que dar.

Abrió la puerta sintiendo las miradas volver a él, tragó saliva sintiendo el calor durante el paso de la vergüenza a medida que iba a su escritorio. El profesor Lee no había levantado la vista, pero ni siquiera debía hacerlo cuando era el único estudiante que llegaba tarde. Dios, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y con cara de póker se sentó en su asiento dejando caer la mochila al suelo.

El silencio del aula podría ser cortado con una tijera de lo tenso que era, el profesor Lee era conocido por lo exigente quera. Y entre los pasillos como _jodidamente sexy,_ MinHo podía dar fe de aquello. El profesor de literatura Lee TaeMin era joven, dulce, exigente y sexy como la mierda. MinHo levantó la vista cuando el profesor se detuvo a su lado con cara de pocos amigos. Mierda, seguramente sería llamado a su estudio más tarde.

MinHo hizo el examen, se tomó su tiempo para responder cada pregunta. Era un multiple choice, y siempre estaba la duda de que si la respuesta que habías marcado era la correcta, algunas referencian parecían iguales entre ellas, que no sabrías si fuiste aprobado hasta obtener los resultados. Cuando entregó el examen, el profesor Lee lo miró entregando una hoja doblada, él no le dirigió la palabra, MinHo la tomó tragado saliva. Revisó a su alrededor comprobando si alguien se percató del intercambio, pero los pocos alumnos que quedaban estaban estresados con el examen. MinHo envolvió la mano en el papel y salió disparado del aula.

**En mi oficina en 15 minutos.**

Esos quince minutos fueron los más eternos de su vida, y no era exageración. Golpeó la puerta donde las palabras "Mr. Lee TaeMin" resaltaban en una chapa dorada impresa. La voz gruesa de su profesor le dio el pase y entró.

— ¿Se puede saber porque llegaste tarde, Choi?

— Yo... em. Me quedé dormido.

— ¿Acaso no sabías que teníamos un examen hoy? Recuerdo habertelo dicho.

— Sí, yo solo... olvide la alarma.

— ¿Y qué te quedaste haciendo que lo olvidaste?

Trago saliva, el intercambio profesor/alumno lo excitaba. Y mátenlo, sus pantalones se ajustaron contra su entrepierna. TaeMin no lo observaba, parecía ignorarlo mientras revisaba una planilla.

— Estaba estudiando, _profesor._

— ¿Seguro de eso, Choi? Tu primera respuesta esta incorrecta.

El profesor Lee agitó en el aire una hoja con sus respuesta, mierda. Ese era su examen.

— Vamos, TaeMin. Una respuesta incorrecta no es nada.

— Estamos en horas de clases, no puedes llamarme así, Choi.

MinHo hizo una mueca, algunos profesor eran más dado con los alumnos. A TaeMin le gustaba que usaran los honoríficos a la hora de dirigirse a su persona. Una vez le pregunto por qué y dijo que de esa manera trazaba una línea entre estudiante y alumnos.

— Sí, lo lamento, profesor Lee.

El maldito curvó la esquina de su boca en una sonrisa levantando la vista para mirarlo.

— Por cada respuesta incorrecta tendrás un castigo, Choi. —Las palabras de su profesor salieron bajas llenas de anticipación. — Ahora salte de mi oficina.

Susurrando por lo bajo habló indignado. — Qué... eso no es justo.

— Dije que salgas de mi oficina, y recuerda comprar una pomada para el dolor.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero TaeMin fue más rápido fulminándolo con la mirada. Haciendo una mueca salió de la oficina mirando a su alrededor ¿Pomada? ¿Qué quería decir con ello?

A medida que retomaba el paso a su siguiente clase se percató de las palabras.

Mierda, su trasero iba a sufrir las consecuencias. 


	4. Fake dating

Su cuerpo chocó contra la puerta apenas esta fue cerrada, los abultados labios de MinHo marcaron un recorrido de besos y mordidas en la pálida piel de su cuello, TaeMin se mordió el labio sintiendo la excitación recorrer su espina dorsal cayendo directamente en sus testículos que se apretaron con anticipación.

Por mero instinto enredó los dedos en los cabellos oscuros de MinHo que a medida que pasaban los segundos se arrodillaba repartiendo besos en su abdomen, TaeMin relamió su labio inferior sintiendo como MinHo desabrochaba la hebilla de su cinturón y luego su pantalón. Mierda, le haría una mamada contra puerta. Apenas habían entrado al condominio de TaeMin que ambos tenían las manos sobre el otro, como si fueran imanes que se atraían.

MinHo se acomodó entre sus piernas posando la cálida boca sobre su entrepierna cubierta por los bóxer negros, TaeMin empujó el rostro de MinHo contra ella en busca de más contacto. Dios, MinHo era bueno en esto. Era demasiado bueno con esa boca. MinHo alzó la vista observándolo con una pequeña y socarrona sonrisa, deslizó la lengua por la tela mandando una sacudida de placer a su cuerpo. Su pene terminó por endurecerse y TaeMin jadeo aceptando la tortura de su compañero de trabajo.

Pero la magia fue cortada por el insistente ringtone de MinHo. Ambos se quejaron cuando este se silenció, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a encenderse. TaeMin miró a MinHo que se debatía si atender o no, TaeMin se encogió de hombros y le dijo que lo hiciera. MinHo se retiró y a regañadientes respondió un poco malhumorado, TaeMin ocultó una sonrisa pateando sus pantalones a un lado, se bajó los bóxer y se fue directamente al sofá de la sala donde se sentó con las piernas abiertas.

Ante la atenta mirada de MinHo, TaeMin tomó su erección crispada y rodeo el eje dándole un tirón con los dedos. MinHo frente suyo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras tragaba saliva, TaeMin sofocó una risa recostandose en el respaldo del sofá, tomó la base de su miembro erecto acariciándose escuchando el parloteo y las excusas que MinHo le daba a su novia falsa.

A TaeMin realmente no le interesaba que MinHo estuviera metido en el closet y debiera mentir cada vez que se quedaba en su casa a echar un polvo por un rato, pero si sentía un poco de lastima por el hombre, que no podía vivir su vida como quería. Cuando la llamada se terminó, levantó la vista encontrándose con la acalorada mirada de MinHo, quien volvió a arrodillarse entre sus piernas hambriento de meterse algo a la boca. TaeMin reprimió el impulso de tomarlo por los cabellos y empujar su erección a aquella boca.

Le gustaba lo ansioso y la manera que MinHo le gustaba torturarlo. TaeMin no preguntó nada relacionado a la llamada, no era su incumbencia. Aunque MinHo y él hablaban de otras cosas; no solo tenían relaciones sexuales, este no era el momento para la cháchara, no cuando lo único que quería era apetecible boca.

MinHo ni lento, ni perezoso; no lo hizo esperar demasiado. TaeMin Se perdió en la sensación cálida y húmeda, y se olvidó por completo de las novias falsas y el resto de mundo por un rato. 


	5. Celebration

MinHo compró un ramo de flores en la florería de la esquina, inspeccionó el color amarillo de los girasoles sonriendo al notar lo brillante que estos eran. Pagó por dicho producto y salió del local doblando en la esquina. Antes de entrar al departamento que compartía con su novio TaeMin, pidió una caja de rosquillas de chocolate de la panadería favorita de TaeMin.

En realidad no sabía si era su favorita porque estaba justo al lado del departamento y era demasiado flojo para recorrer un par de cuadras de más, o realmente le gustaban las manufacturas de ahí. Sea como sea, él obtuvo una docena de rosquillas glaseadas en chocolate y chispas de estrellas de colores encima. Con todo en mano, MinHo se metió a la torre tomándose el ascensor hasta el décimo piso onda tenía un condominio. Apenas había pasado un mes desde que TaeMin había hecho las maletas y aparecido en su puerta diciendo que vivirían juntos; no fue una sorpresa, ellos habían tenido una pequeña charla una semana antes. MinHo propuso y TaeMin dispuso.

Aquella tarde MinHo se sintió completo. Aún había varios pasos que quería escalar con TaeMin, y el primero de ellos era la convivencia. Cuando entro al departamento aún estaba en silencio. Apenas las agujas del reloj marcaban las diez de la mañana, no era de extrañar que TaeMin durmiera hasta tarde un sábado, su novio trabajaba en un restaurante como mesero y las horas nocturnas lo noqueaban. Por su parte MinHo no importaba el horario en que se durmiera, él era un hombre madrugador.

Hoy particularmente era un día especial, era el cumpleaños de TaeMin y si no se equivocaba, TaeMin ni siquiera se acordaría. Sonrió dejando las flores y la caja de rosquilla sobre la mesada de la cocina, colocó algo de música relajante y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando el aroma del café empezó a inundar sus fosas nasales, MinHo preparó una bandeja llena de rosquillas y otras cositas que a TaeMin le gustaba desayunar. No era el típico desayuno que solían tomar por las mañana, pero el 18 de julio era un día especial.

Con la bandeja en mano, se metió en la habitación donde el bello durmiente se encontraba. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y luego abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la poca luz solar, ya que era una mañana nublada. TaeMin frunció el ceño quejándose, MinHo sonrió metiéndose en la cama, le pasó el brazo por la cintura apretándolo contra su pecho dejando un par de besos en la mejilla de su novio.

TaeMin volvió a quejarse, pero MinHo siguió depositando besos tras beso hasta que llegó al cosquilludo cuello de TaeMin, entonces no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos.

— Dame una buena razón para que no te asesine. —dijo TaeMin con la voz ronca.

— Estoy seguro que tengo una buena razón.

MinHo que se había quitado los zapatos, tiró las mantas para meterse completamente. Colocó las manos dentro del pijama de TaeMin repasando las manos por la cálida piel caliente bajo todas esas mantas de principio de otoño.

Miro los ojos somnolientos de TaeMin depositando un beso en la pequeña nariz. — Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

— Uh... uh, lo había olvidado.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, TaeMin se acurrucó en su cuello subiéndose encima de su cuerpo, lo abrazó y ambos quedaron ocultos bajo las frazadas. TaeMin bostezo murmurando algo sin sentido y MinHo sintió como volvía a dormirse. Lo abrazó acariciando su delgado cuerpo cerrando los ojos también.

Un par de horas más de sueño le vendrían bien a ambos, luego podrían festejar durante el resto del día. 


	6. Hurt/Comfort

Abrazó sus rodillas llevándolas hacia su pecho, en posición fetal TaeMin dejó que las lágrimas que quemaban sus lagrimales se soltaran barriendo sus mejillas en una lenta humedad. Se mordió el labio conteniendo el hipido, trato de respirar a medida que el llanto lo embargaba ocultando su lloroso rostro contra la almohada donde estaba recostado.

A los lejos escuchó los tranquilos pasos de su esposo MinHo, cerró los ojos con fuerzas mordiéndose el labio evitando sollozar cuando MinHo se sentó a su lado. El colchón se hundió y al mismo tiempo tiempo sintió el calor de la mano de MinHo acariciar su espalda. El acto era reconfortante, TaeMin lo sintió así y juro que no merecía tanto consuelo de su esposo, no cuando era tan _defectuoso_.

MinHo suspiró, el peso del colchón se fue y lo próximo que sintió fue como MinHo se recostaba a su lado, le envolvió la cintura con el brazo apretándole con fuerza contra su pecho. La boca de MinHo deposito un beso en su cabeza susurrando palabras de consuelo.

— Lo siento mucho, MinHo.

— ¿Qué cosa, Taem? No tienes nada que lamentar.

Otro sollozo lo embargo, TaeMin tembló en brazos de su esposo y MinHo lo apretó aún más tratando de calmarlo. La solución llegó cuando MinHo se relajó esparciendo por la habitación matrimonial sus feromonas alfa. TaeMin se quejó retorciendo en brazos de MinHo, pero MinHo lo hizo girar para estar frente a frente.

— Mírame, necesito que me mires, TaeMin.

TaeMin pestañeó quitando las pequeñas gotas de agua salada que quedaron atrapadas en ellas. Cuando su vista se despejo, se centró con el rostro apacible de MinHo. TaeMin respiro hondo embriagándose con la mezcla de olores que MinHo desprendía de sí mismo. Los callosos dedos de MinHo le rozaron las mejillas limpiando estas, luego besó sus ojos y lo abrazó meciéndolo como si de un bebé se tratase.

— ¿Sabes que no tienes la culpa de nada, verdad? Solucionaremos esto, y si no se puede, hay otras alternativas.

— No sé cómo no me odias. — Su voz salió ronca junto al inicio de otro sollozo. — Podrías solicitar un sustituto.

— No quiero un sustituto, ni nada. Solo te quiero a ti.

Las manos de MinHo sostuvieron su pequeño rostro, TaeMin se obligó a abrir los ojos para observarlo. MinHo apoyó su frente con la suya, ambas narices se tocaron y ambas bocas se rozaron en un suave beso. TaeMin aún lo miraba, lo tenía pegado a su propio rostro. Aprecio con claridad las pequeñas marcas en el rostro de su esposo, sus ojos grandes y vivaces, los inicios de bolsas debajo de esto producto de tanto trabajo, la punta de su nariz redondeada, su boca circular y lo amaba _tanto._

¿Por qué no podía darle hijos al hombre que adoraba con su alma?

Era defectuoso, siempre lo había sabido. Y por su egoísmo arrastró a MinHo a un matrimonio sin descendencia.

— Te quiero solo a ti, te amo solo a ti. No concibo mi vida sin ti ¿eso lo entiendes verdad? — MinHo susurro cada palabra con adoración, que TaeMin se mordió el labio evitando llorar. — Te he aceptado a ti, mi amor. Todo tú, todo lo que eres, con lo malo, lo bueno, las dificultades y los aciertos. No soy infeliz si no tenemos hijos.

MinHo le beso la mejilla y lo atrajo a su pecho donde lo acuno.

— No me haces menos alfa si no tienes a nuestros hijos. No quiero intentarlo si te hace infeliz. Lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, mi felicidad eres tú, eres todo lo que quiero y necesito. Podemos probar otros métodos, la adopción. Tenemos muchas opciones, TaeMin. Tener hijos no es lo esencial. —MinHo beso su boca sellando sus palabras. — Te amo, es lo único que me importa.

Mojó la camisa pálida de su esposo con más lágrimas. TaeMin entendía todo lo que MinHo le decía, eran palabras que había dicho siempre a lo largo de su matrimonio. TaeMin sabía que estaba de acuerdo si ellos no tenían niños, MinHo no era de esos alfas conservadores y con legados arcaicos. TaeMin se dejó envolver por los brazos que lo protegían de toda angustia.

Entendía que MinHo lo amaba así de defectuoso como era, también sabía que MinHo no pensaba nada malo de él. TaeMin respiro inundando sus fosas nasales de MinHo, de su esposo y su querido alfa. Era consciente que tardaría en aceptar que él era así, y jamás podría concebir. Pero con MinHo, con su paciencia, su delicadez y ese amor ferviente que le tenía sanaría las heridas de su corazón.

Y tal vez un día se aceptaría tal y como era, mientras tanto se dejaría envolver por MinHo, se dejaría amar y se repetiría que todo estaba bien. 


	7. Dancing

MinHo sonrió bebiendo su vaso de cerveza, siendo pasada la medianoche su cuerpo estaba intoxicado, pero aún conservaba la dignidad y debía decir que no se encontraba en un gran estado de ebriedad. Sus pensamientos eran aún coherente ¿pero hasta qué punto? Cada vez que observaba a TaeMin sobre esa tarima meneando su cuerpo al compás de la música, sentía que su cerebro entraba en alguna clase de corto circuito.

Gimió con frustración, cuando aceptó este trato de ver y no tocar, no sabía en qué carajo estaba pensando. Al principio era divertido, ahora dos horas después de que TaeMin empezó a bailar sin él; estaba con los nervios de punta. Sin contar del gran espectáculo que se encontraba haciendo al resto de los presentes en la fiesta.

TaeMin a lo lejos lo observó con una sonrisa socarrona, su novio le guiño un ojo y se rió entre dientes disfrutando de la tortura, por supuesto que a TaeMin le gustaba molestarlo, era una pequeña mierda insufrible cuando quería. MinHo terminó su vaso diciendo que ese sería el último de la noche, entre la excitación apretada en sus pantalones y el alcohol recorriendo sus venas nada _está bien_.

Resoplando observó el lugar, a lo lejos encontró una puf donde sentarse. Si no quedaba de otra, se quedaría sentado hasta que TaeMin decidiera apiadarse de él.

Esto de ver y no tocar, no le gusta _nada_. 

Cuando caminó hasta él y estaba a solo segundos de aplastar su culo en el mullido puf alguien lo tomó de la cintura. Frunció el ceño encontrándose con la despampanante sonrisa de TaeMin. MinHo apreció la vista enredándose. El rostro de su novio estaba resplandeciente, sus ojos vidriosos producto de la ingesta de al alcohol, su sonrisa bailoteaba sobre aquella boca generosa y tenía esa chispa de sensualidad en él. MinHo se tragó un gemido cuando el menudo cuerpo de TaeMin se pegó al suyo.

— No puedo creer que ni siquiera te hayas acercado a donde estaba.

— Hicimos un trato ¿no?

TaeMin se rio abrazándolo por la cintura, beso su boca con languidez, tomándose el tiempo de saborear su boca cuando la intrusa lengua pido acceso y él se lo concedió. MinHo envolvió los hombros de TaeMin con uno de sus brazos apretándolo a su cuerpo. Contra su muslo sintió la erección que TaeMin ocultaba en esos pantalones de cuerina negra. MinHo gimió dentro de la boca de su novio, le succiono el labio apretándose contra la protuberancia que sentía en su muslo. Escuchó la risita de TaeMin quien lo atrajo llevándolo a la pista de baile.

El sudor se le pegaba por todos lados, hacía tanto calor en la casa de la fraternidad que lo unico que podia solucionar el problema seria una ducha helada. Sin mencionar el propio calor corporal producto de la calentura que se cargaba. Su espalda quedó pegada al pecho de TaeMin, quien hundió el rostro entre sus omoplatos mordiéndole sobre la remera y se frotó contra su trasero. MinHo meneó sus caderas, TaeMin empujó y un gemido se le escapó sin poder evitarlo.

Maldición, ellos no estaba bailando, estaba frotándose como animales en celo.

_Ellos necesitaban una jodida habitación y joder sin descanso._

— Uh, uh.

— Ya sé lo que quieres.

MinHo escuchó el susurro de TaeMin cuando lo miró con una sonrisita picara. Le mordió el bicep y tomó su mano arrastrándolo a donde vaya a saber qué lugar, pero sabiendo cual sería el final del camino. 


	8. Clothes

La primera prenda cayó sobre sus pies. TaeMin bebió el bourbon de su vaso saboreando el líquido amargo que raspó su garganta al tragar. Cuando MinHo le había mandado un texto informándole que al llegar tendría una sorpresa nunca se hubiera imaginado que sorpresa.

Sus pantalones empezaban a incomodar, y no era para menos cuando tenía a su chico quitándose la ropa con demasiada sensualidad. Apoyó el vaso en la pequeña mesa ratona de la sala, luego tiró de su corbata quitándosela. Desabrochó dos botones de su camisa repitiendo la acción en los puños de su camisa y luego enrollo las mangas. MinHo a solo pasos de donde estaba sentado se relamió los labios.

TaeMin trato de calmar su excitado cuerpo, su chico era precioso de donde lo mirase. Alto, delgado, con su piel morena y músculos donde debía tenerlo. Ambos eran corporalmente tan diferentes, pero cuando estaban juntos encajaban a la perfección.

— Oh, mi dulce chico.

Un gruñido salió de su boca cuando MinHo se quitó los pantalones dejando vislumbrar una pequeña tanga púrpura que guardaba perfectamente sus genitales. MinHo se pavoneó, y TaeMin quería darle una zurra por ser un chico tan descarado con su _papi._

MinHo se acercó a él con pasos lentos, se arrodilló a sus pies mirándolo con adoración. TaeMin le acarició los cabellos y luego rozó el pulgar en su mejilla. MinHo apreció el contacto recostandose en su toque.

— Déjame ayudarte a ponerte cómodo, papi.

Su chico susurró haciéndose cargo de sus zapatos, desprendió los cordones quitándose los, prosiguió con los calcetines dejando ambos zapatos ordenados a un costado del sofá reclinable. MinHo levantó la vista con fingía inocencia. TaeMin lo llamó con el dedo índice para que acercara. MinHo se ergio sentándose en su regazo, enderezó su espalda ocultando una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué se debe tanta atención, bebé?

— Quería hacer algo para ti, papi.

— ¿Quieres toda la atención de papi? Creo que te he tenido algo abandonado.

— Un poco, pero entiendo que tienes mucho trabajo, papi.

Sonrió depositando un beso en la mejilla de MinHo quien se acercó a él pidiendo un beso en los labios. TaeMin le lamió la costura de su boca y luego la chupó. El musculoso cuerpo de chico se retorció suspirando. Los largos dedos de MinHo le desabotonaron la camisa, sin perder tiempo prosiguió con la hebilla del cinturón. TaeMin dejó que MinHo manejara la situación como quisiera, en su dinámica de papi/chico algunas veces le daba cierta libertad a que MinHo expresara sus deseos. Pero como todo tenía su límite, tomó las manos de su chico llevándolas a sus labios donde le beso sus nudillos.

— Dime que quieres, bebé.

— Te quiero a ti, papi.

— Me tendrá, mi chico precioso.

Capturó la boca de MinHo en un beso abrasador, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y a MinHo sobre su regazo. Saboreo su apetecible boca dejado que su izquierda vagara dentro de la tanga púrpura buscando el lugar oculto entre los pliegues de sus nalgas.

— ¿Lo quieres, bebé?

— Lo quiero, papi.

TaeMin hundió los dientes en el cuello moreno de MinHo dándole exactamente lo que quería. 


End file.
